


Idiot Plot [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Idiot Plot" by AngGriffen."Someone has a cruuuush."





	Idiot Plot [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts), [AngGriffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngGriffen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Idiot Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315829) by [AngGriffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngGriffen/pseuds/AngGriffen). 



Length: 34:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/idiot%20plot.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/idiot%20plot%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bessyboo has been asking for this story to be podficced for her since, I think, #ITPE started. So a bunch of us at Podfication hatched a plot to record multiple versions of this story for her. Her reaction was everything we could have wanted. Thanks to AngGriffen for giving us permission to podfic their story!


End file.
